


Remembering (Sequel to Memories)

by anna_liz_fiction



Series: Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_liz_fiction/pseuds/anna_liz_fiction
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Memories' so make sure to read that first!





	

The unexpected call from the Winchesters the next morning was – well – unexpected. They had called and asked you to visit them at the bunker as soon as possible but they didn't tell you what the fuss was about. So since you had nothing better to do you packed up your few belongings and checked out of the motel. It was a good thing that the drive only took you about an hour because otherwise, you didn't know how you would have managed to stay calm.   
'Maybe it's just a hunt that they need help with' you thought but the nervousness wasn't fading anyways. 

As soon as you reached the bunker you got out of your car and knocked on the big door. After a few seconds, Sam opened it for you with a distressed look covering his face. 

“What is it? What is wrong?” you asked promptly. 

“Come in (Y/N). I'll explain everything in a second.” And so you did, following the younger Winchester into the library, where his brother and Castiel were already sitting. The two men looked up at you as soon as you entered the room with Sam. Dean smiled and hugged you while Cas resorted to a polite handshake and smile. He had always been very careful about physically being close to you since you were his brother's and he didn't want to spark any sort of fight with Gabriel.

You sat down at the table and repeated the question you had asked earlier only to be met with silence once again. The boys looked at each other and seemed to try and communicate without actually talking. 

“What is wrong?” you repeated again this time more angry than worried. 

“(Y/N)... I don't know how to tell you this...” Dean started. “I know it'll hurt you and I don't want to do that to you.”

“I don't think anything can hurt me more than the last years did, Dean. Don't worry just tell me,” you replied with a small but still fake smile. His thoughtfulness flattered you but if they didn't get to the point already you felt as if you would explode with curiosity. 

“My brother (Y/N),” Cas said in his deep voice. “Gabriel. He's been alive this whole time.”

“No, he's dead.” you responded quickly and raised your voice. “He's been dead for years now! Don't try to pull me into anything! I know he isn't with us anymore! Can't you guys just leave it?” 

“(Y/N), please.” Sam tried to calm you down a little. “We didn't know it either! He just popped in earlier and demanded we get you here. He's not doing very well himself.” 

Suddenly it was as if time had been stopped. Your whole world came down with those few words. All the pain and agony you had felt over the last years crashed down on you at once. 

A whimpered “What?” was all that could escape your mouth before tears started streaming down your cheeks. 

How could he do this to me? 

Was I not worth it?

Couldn't he have just told me?

Where has he been all this time?

Why didn't he tell me? 

Maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore?

Why didn't he just break up with me? 

Why does this hurt so much?

“Where is he?” you cried out but anyone could hear that there was just as much anger in your voice as there was sadness. 

“In my room (Y/N). We thought it might be better to talk to you first.” Sam answered and took you in his arms while you were still shaking. 

“How could he do this to me?” you sobbed. 

“Lucifer had to believe he is dead and so we all had to believe it as well,” Castiel answered you. 

“But why didn't he tell me after Lucifer was put back into the cage? Why did he make suffer for two more years?” Your voice was broken and the tears wouldn't stop flowing down your cheeks so you left Sam's embrace to dry them with your oversized flannel's sleeve.

“I...” Castiel began. “I don't know, (Y/N). But I am sorry.”

“You don't have to defend his actions, Cassie,” you answered. “I would like to talk to him now. Alone.” You glanced at the brothers who nodded. 

Dean told you they'd be on a little supply run and that you should call him if anything gets out of hand. Castiel also offered you to pray to him, just in case. You were thankful for their concern but you didn’t think you'd need any of it since Gabriel was still going to be your Gabe, right? He'd still be your candy-loving, smirking, smug archangel, wouldn't he?

But what if he's not (Y/N)?

After what he's done to you?

Do you still think he cares about you?

Your thoughts were dark and you knew it but there was still that last glimmer of hope that, maybe, he would have a reasonable explanation for his hurtful behavior. 

You watched the brothers and Castiel leave the bunker before slowly making your way to Sam's room. Standing in front of the closed door you felt another tear run down your cheek. Quickly you swiped it away and cautiously opened the door. 

There, sitting on the bed, was Gabriel.   
The man you had once thought was the love of your life.   
The man that you had believed to be dead for years.   
The man that broke your heart.   
The man that broke you.

He stared at you and you returned his gaze. None of you moved, both overcome with emotions. Finally, he stood up and slowly walked over to you. 

You almost flinched when he hugged you and you were sure he could sense your reluctance since his expression was one of worry. Still, he embraced you warmly and you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him as well. No words left your mouth and you knew if you tried to speak you would simply break down crying once more. You savored his body warmth and presence until you noticed a weird feeling on your left shoulder where Gabriel's head was. It felt wet?

That was when you realized Gabriel was crying as well. Not like crying of sadness but more like a few happy tears were escaping his eyes. Slowly you took a step back and embraced his face with your hands before using your thumb to swipe away the tears. 

Finally, you felt stable enough to speak. And so you asked him the one thing you wanted to know, hoping he would have an answer for you. 

“Why, Gabriel? Why?” Your voice was colder than you had expected it to be but really who could blame you? 

The angel gazed into your eyes and laid his hands over yours which were still on his cheeks. 

“Darling, (Y/N), I thought it would be better for you. I endanger you, sugar, and we both know it.” His voice was just as raspy and exhausted as yours but you couldn't find yourself to care as he stated this. Of course, you knew it was true, but how could he be so selfish as to not ask you for your opinion and simply decide this on his own? 

“But what if I'm willing to live with that danger if it means having you by my side?” you murmured and watched a single tear fall from the angel's eye. 

“I'm sorry, pumpkin,” he whispered. “I've realized how much damage and pain I've caused and...” he stopped to remove your hands from his face before continuing his apology “and I know I don't deserve another chance and I don't deserve you at all but I can't live without you. This has been the most miserable time in my life. And sugar I've been alive for millenniums.” 

You could feel that his words were sincere and the underlying dread in his voice was erasing the last few drops of anger which still lingered inside your heart. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” you responded quietly. “I don't think I can go back to what we were.” 

With those words you saw pure panic in his eyes, so you were quick to continue. 

“Just yet, I mean. We should start slow again.” you smiled at him, the first sincere smile that had adorned your lips in a long time. 

His face lit up again and he smiled at you as well. 

“Sure thing darling. So, how about a dinner date tonight?” 

“That sounds lovely, Gabriel”


End file.
